¿mi mejor amiga?
by jessica kaulitz
Summary: antes del divorcio de sus padres Bill y Tom tenían una amiga años después Bill siente que la necesita ¿cuanto sera capaz de hacer para encontrarla?¿y que hará si lo consigue? **Tokio Hotel**
1. Chapter 1

Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son reales escribo con ellos sin ninguna intención de molestar a nadie

Espero que les guste

¿Mi mejor amiga?

**Bill**

Estábamos una vez mas sentados en un plato de televisión, contestando las mimas preguntas de siempre con la única diferencia de k esta vez solo estamos yo y mi hermano

- bueno sabemos todos lo que pasa hoy en día en sus vidas pero ¿podríais contadnos algo sobre su infancia?- nos pregunto el presentador

No sabia k contestar ya lo habíamos dicho todo además nuestra infancia no es precisamente feliz. En ese momento recordé que antes de mudarnos por el divorcio de nuestros padres teníamos una vecina con la que todas las tardes jugábamos. Pero aun recordando algo que no habíamos dicho antes conteste lo de siempre.

- pues nuestra infancia fue dura x el divorcio de nuestros padres y luego porque neutro look era extraño y en un pueblo de 600 habitantes no lo aceptaban. Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro eso es lo mejor de tener un hermano gemelo

- bueno si pero es mejor tenerme a mi de hermano gemelo- todos rieron con el comentario arrogante de mi hermano

- ya me imagino k serás un hermano perfecto- le dijo el presentador

- yo soy simplemente perfecto en todo- contesto mi hermano

Yo no dije nada seguía pensando en esa niña con la k jugábamos de pequeños. Me acuerdo que era una niña con mucha imaginación era muy divertido jugar con ella jamás te aburrías. Me puse nostálgico recordaba la mucha pena que me dio separarme de ella éramos tan pequeños que no se nos ocurrió darnos los teléfonos me pregunto si todavía seguiría siendo nuestra amiga de haberlo echo. Mire a mi hermano sintiéndome observado y me di cuenta de que sabia que algo raro pasaba con migo nadie lo había notado pero el si, siempre sabíamos cuando alguno de los dos estaba mal o se sentía feliz.

Terminada la entrevista y una vez montados en el cadillac de Tom mi hermano me pregunto

- ¿que te a pasado en la entrevista?

- nada solo estaba recordando

- ¿el que?

- pues ¿te acuerdas de esa niña con la que jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños antes de mudarnos?

- si ¿como se llamaba?

- se llamaba Giselle ¿no?

- si, que pasa ¿la echas de menos? han pasado 9 años Bill ya ni se acordara de nosotros

- pues la verdad es que me gustaría volver a encontrarla nos lo pasábamos muy bien jugando con ella

- es imposible Bill lo mas seguro es que ya no viva donde antes han pasado muchos años y lo sabes

- ya lo se. Solo me siento extraño al recordarla me e puesto nostálgico

- alo mejor es ella tu alma gemela y la perdiste hace mucho. Ala ya puedes dejar de buscar ¿te presento a alguna chica?- me dijo mi hermano burlándose de mi por lo del amor verdadero nuevamente.

Pero aunque el se burlaba en cuanto lo dijo sentí algo muy extraños dentro de mi como si algo me dijera k tenia razón.

Llegamos a casa aunque no la sentía como mi casa estaba viviendo con mi hermano en Los Ángeles pero hacia mucho k no me sentía come en casa viajábamos tanto que era imposible que algo se convirtiera en nuestro hogar. Nada mas llegar sonó el teléfono mire quien llamaba era David

- ¿si?

- e visto la entrevista estuvisteis muy bien será traducida al alemán como siempre. Mañana teníais el día libre sin ensayos pero pasado mañana tenéis una nueva entrevista os llamo para deciros la ora ¿vale?

- esta bien adiós

Colgué y me quede dándole vueltas a eso de k la entrevista será traducida en alemán para la televisión de alli quizá en la entrevista de pasado mañana hable de Giselle quizá sea una fan nuestra y al verlo pueda ponerse en contacto con nosotros porque era mas fácil k ella nos encontrara que la encontráramos nosotros. Eso me parecía una buena idea era genial quizá podría volver a verla viajaría a Alemania si hacia falta pero la encontraría como sea de repente tras 13 años tenia unas ganas enormes de abrazarla de nuevo con una sonrisa enorme entre en la cocina para tomar una refrescante coca-cola

- ¿que te pasa? ¿Porque esa sonrisa?- pregunto mi hermano muy curioso. Decidí pincharlo un poco

- no te lo voy a decir son cosas mías- le dije y seguí sonriendo. Mi hermano me miro incrédulo

- dímelo Bill...- espero unos segundo al ver k no contestaba se empezó a impacientar conocía a mi hermano sabia k no tenia demasiada paciencia y yo sonreí mas

- no- le conteste

- !Que me lo digas¡ siempre nos lo contamos todo no es justo k ahora te calles !dímelo¡- estaba rojo del esfuerzo k le estaba costando no matarme

- jajajaja !Esta bien tranquilízate¡ veras a llamado David y me a dicho k la entrevista será traducida al alemán para ser retransmitida alli por la tele y también me a asegurado k eso lo hacen siempre lo k significa k si en la entrevista de pasado mañana hablo de Giselle entonces exista la posibilidad de k ella sepa k le recuerdo y quizá pueda ponerse en contacto con nosotros- le explique

- si vale muy bien quizá sepa k la recordamos pero no se va a poder poner en contacto con nadie eso es en lo k trabaja nuestro equipo de seguridad k nadie ajeno a la producción sepa nada confidencial de nosotros- me dijo mi hermano

- bueno es solo una opción si no funciona me olvidare de ella- después de eso me puse otra vez un poco triste no quería olvidarla no otra vez

- ¿pero k te pasa? no te puedes poner así por ella, teníamos 12 años por el amor de dios Bill

- me da igual siento k la echo de menos y are lo posible por encontrarla- salí de alli y me encamine a la habitación decidí llamar a Georg el siempre daba buenos consejos

- ¿si?

- hola Georg mira tengo un problema ¿tienes tiempo?

- si, ¿dime?

Le conté toda la historia

- bueno llama a David y coméntale que quieres encontrar a esa chica por medio de esa entrevista seguro k a la cadena esa le haces un favor moverán cielo y tierra para encontrar a quizá el alma gemela del deseado Bill Kaulitz

- no te burles

- que no me burlo en serio la cadena puede ponerse en contacto con cadenas de Alemania y los medios de comunicación sabes que son imparables cuando quieren algo seria la manera mas rápida de encontrar a tu chica

- no es mi chica solo quiero recuperar esa amiga, no se me llevaba muy bien con ella

- ya claro ¿me estas diciendo k vas a poner el mundo patas arriba para buscar a una chica y preguntarle que tal le a ido la vida? sabes eso no te lo crees ni tu al recordar a la chica as sentido algo y quieres saber que es ¿a que si?

- pues... vale si e sentido algo muy raro pero seguro solo es nostalgia

- bueno alo mejor es el amor de tu vida, la chica que estas esperando desde hace años

- mira no me lo complique mas

- bueno te dejo me boy a buscar a Gustav que le iba a acompañar a buscar no se que para la batería

- OK ya hablaremos

- adiós

Y colgó yo me quede pensando en lo k dijo ojala tuviera razón y Giselle fuera la mujer que estoy esperando algo me decía que era así pero sabia k cono mínimo encontraría en ella una amiga perfecta

Llame a David y le conté todo como dijo Georg no opuso ninguna resistencia se le veía feliz y yo sabia k iba a hacer negocio con eso pero me daba igual era feliz

- quizás no puedan encontrarla ay millones de personas en el mundo- mi hermano había aparecido de repente para reventarme la burbuja de felicidad

- estoy seguro k la encontraran

- vele y si la encuentran ¿que? la gente cambia Bill ella no va a ser igual quizá asta sea una arpía

- bueno quieres dejarme en paz por una vez k me hace ilusión algo

- solo no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado y sufras

- ¿ves que eres adorable cuando quieres?- lo dije para fastidiarle pero en el fondo me alegraba que se preocupara por mi

- ja ja ja que gracioso- dijo sarcástico y se fue

Quizás mi hermano tuviera razón y ella hubiera cambiado demasiado al fin y al cabo yo también lo había echo. Pero daba igual quería intentarlo

...

**Giselle**

Estaba con Erika mi compañera de piso y mi mejor amiga sentadas en el sofá, nuevamente la había obligado a ver una entrevista de Tokio Hotel, a ella le gustaban algunas canciones sin en cambio a mi desde que vi a mis mejores amigos de la infancia cumpliendo su sueño me convertí en su fan numero uno y obligaba a la pobre Erika a verlo todo con migo aun recuerdo la primera vez k los vi en televisión todavía esta viviendo con mis padres

"flash back"

Estaba sentada en el sofá de casa y de repente salio un video clip en el había un niño de mi edad que me sonaba enormemente a alguien pero no conseguía recordar quien era y a mitad del video los presentadores del programa hablaron sobre los componentes del grupo Tokio Hotel

- bueno señores y señoras esta es el nuevo video que esta arrasando Alemania los componentes de este grupo no pasan los 15 años de edad y ya son toda una eminencia ellos son: los gemelos Bill y Tom Kaulitz...

Ya no oí mas ahora recordaba de que me sonaban ellos pero habían cambiado tanto que no me lo creía termine de asimilarlo cuando todavía seguían ablando de ellos entonces grite

-mamaaaaaaa mira Bill y Tom¡

- ¿quienes?

- los gemelos k antes Vivian al lado, son ellos

- !No puede ser¡

- si son ellos han cambiado muchísimo ¿a que si?

- ya ves, la pena es que no le pidiésemos los teléfonos lloraste mucho cuando ellos se fueron

- lo se

" fin del flash back"

Ahora estaba por ver una nueva entrevista según la anunciaban Tokio Hotel había echo una nueva confesión y Bill buscaba una chica me moría de curiosidad

(Presentador) - buenos días están con nosotros Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav

Según iba diciendo los nombres ellos aparecían.

Según la ora y la programación la entrevista estaba apunto determinar y ellos no habían dicho nada que yo no hubiera escuchado antes era decepcionante pero aun que ellos no dijeran nada nuevo yo seguiría viendo sus entrevistas.

- dios pero si están diciendo lo mismo de siempre Giselle déjame cambiarlo- Erika también estaba decepcionada

- noooo ni se te ocurra. Ya va a terminar después te dejo poner lo que quieras

(Presentador) - bueno Bill cuéntanos de tu infancia

- bueno ya sabéis que fue dura pero la verdad teníamos una amiga antes de mudarnos se llamaba Giselle éramos tan pequeños cuando nos mudamos que no nos dimos los teléfonos ni nada así que no la volvimos a ver pero Tom y yo solíamos jugar con ella todas las tardes era nuestra vecina así que solo hacia falta ir a su casa.

No me lo podía creer Bill estaba hablando de mi ¿a la chica que buscaba era a mi? Erika me miraba parecía un búho de lo abiertos que tenia los ojos. Ella sabia que yo era la amiga de la infancia de ellos se lo había contado cuando la conocí lo suficiente.

(Presentador)- ¿os gustaría volver a verla?

- pues la verdad es que si. Era muy amiga nuestra y lloramos mucho cuando nuestra madre nos separo de ella

(Presentador)- Giselle si nos estas escuchando tienes que llamar al 037499277 Tokio Hotel te esta buscando así que eres quizás la chica mas afortunada del planeta

- eso llama por dios k Bill no hace mas que pensar en ti y no rinde en los ensayos ni nada nos tiene a todos asta las narices

- alaaa di que es mentira. Pero si me acorde de ella antes de ayer y ayer no había ensayo¡

(Presentador)- bueno pues este es el final del programa estaremos atentos a cualquier llamada y os la pasaremos vosotros decidirse si es ella o no ¿esta bien? bueno pues ya sabes Giselle ellos te esperan y a los espectadores decirles que mañana nos vemos nuevamente en un nuevo programa.

Me quede en blanco todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar era increíble

- llama, e apuntado el teléfono toma- Erika me puso delante de los ojos un papel con en numero no sabia en que momento había corrido a apuntarlo

- no se si voy a llamar. Hace mucho que no les veo ya solo soy para ellos una fan mas o quizá una nueva historia que contar para vender

- ¿me estas diciendo que no vas a llamar? ¿Como no vas a llamar? Bill tu amigo de la infancia y ahora tu amor platónico esta esperando a que llames así que llama

- bueno si esta esperando pues que espere un día mas tengo que pensármelo. Ya sabes que soy muy vergonzosa

- joder bueno como quieras

Tenia que pensármelo porque era un sueño cumplido si, pero ¿y si ellos no estaban esperando? ¿Y si solo era otra estrategia de marketing? solo necesitaban algo nuevo que contar para que las entrevistas tuvieran algo nuevo en lo que escarbar, quizá solo hubiera sido una victima perfecta no me quería imaginar si llamara y me dijeran que era una ingenua eso destrozaría todo. Ahora no podía ver a Bill ni a Tom pero los recuerdos de ellos eran todos buenos todos sesos recuerdos se destrozarían si ellos solo estuvieran jugando con mis sentimientos

Por otro lado esta la ilusión que me aria si fuera cierto es decir si volviera a estar en contacto con Bill y Tom seria perfecto.

No sabia que hacer pero había una vocecita que me decía "inténtalo, no pierdes nada" quizá si que lo intentara.

Bueno dejad review diciéndome si os ha gustado o en que puedo mejorar

bss


	2. capitulo 2

**Giselle**

habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había visto la entrevista en la que Bill y Tom me decían que llamara y no había llamado ¿que les diría? incontables veces me había puesto delante del teléfono con unas ganas inmensas de llamar pero marcaba y lo volvía a colgar presa de unas nervios que no solía tener y hay estaba otra vez delante del teléfono ya sin atreverme a marcar siquiera.

- al final voy a llamar yo ya lo veras.- Erika se desesperaba por que sabia que queria llamar pero no me atrevía a hacerlo

- no, sabes creo que ya e perdido mi oportunidad han pasado 3 semanas déjalo- le dije con un nudo en la garganta no me gustaba pensar que era demasiado tarde pero alomejor era así

- bueno voy a salir llama de una vez pero asegúrate antes de la ora de Los Ángeles haber si encima los vas a sacar de la cama- me dijo Erika y tenia razón esa vez ni siquiera habia mirado el reloj para ver que ora era en Los Ángeles

y se fue sabia que no llamaría así que resignada me levante y me fui a hacer algo útil con mi vida

dos oras después Erika llego gritando desesperada

- tienes que ver esto es ¡increíble!- y me entrego una revista

se me salían los ojos de las cuencas en la portada de una de las revista de música mas vendida en Alemania ponia "los gemelos Kaulitz de vuelta en Alemania" y eso no era lo mas sorprendente lo mejor es que según el articulo habían vuelto a Alemania para buscarme a mi en el articulo informaban de el canal y la ora en la que los gemelos darían una entrevista, entrevista que obviamente no me iba a perder.

**Bill**

tres semana llevaba esperando su llamada no era que no hubiera llamado nadie por que cada dos minutos sonaba el teléfono lo cogíamos yo o mi hermano y dos segundo después oíamos el grito desesperado de una fan y preguntábamos algún dato que solo Giselle sabría y obviamente no eran capaz de contestarnos entonces con todo la paciencia que teníamos nos despedíamos y colgábamos, eso estaba empezando a cansarnos bueno me cansaba a mi mi hermano ya esta desesperado

- mira como vuelva a ser una fan desesperada me muero- dijo mi hermano cogiendo el teléfono nuevamente- ¿si?... bueno contéstame una pregunta ¿en que lugar jugábamos cuando eramos pequeños?... lo siento pero no eres quien buscamos... gracias adiós- y colgó

- ¿otra fan?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

- si, ya me han pedido matrimonio doce veces en lo que va de día. Esto es inútil Bill voy a decir que nos cambien el numero y nos olvidamos de esto

-¿que? no, ni de broma ahora deseo mucho mas encontrarla

- pero Bill llaman asta por la noche no podemos ni dormir estoy harto de esto.- tras decir eso se fue supuse que a buscar a Georg o a Gustav para huir del teléfono un rato

me quede pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que mi hermano tenia razón no podíamos seguir así. pero quería encontrarla no quería rendirme y tome la decisión de ir a Alemania volvería al pueblo donde vivíamos cuando mis padres estaban juntos con la esperanzo de que al menos los padres de Giselle estuvieran para decirme donde encontrarla.

llegamos al aeropuerto de Alemania tran un vuelo de muchas horas y allí nos esperaban cientos de fans que ya se habían enterado de que regresábamos a Alemania. bajamos acompañados de tres hombres de seguridad y con un rotulador en la mano porque aunque no tenia ganas de firmar y poner buena cara para las fotografías despues de pasarme casi un día entero en un avión, sabia que las chicas que estaban hay llevaban horas de pie esperando y que ese esfuerzo y devoción se merecía al menos una sonrisa de nuestras parte.

cientos de fotos y autógrafos después llegamos al hotel y mi hermano seguía mirándome molestos como lo había echo desde que salimos de Los Ángeles.

- todavía sigo sin entender por que estamos aquí. Alemania es muy grande y ella puede estar en cualquier parte incluso puede que este en otro país hemos gastado dinero y tiempo ¡por que es inútil!- me dijo lo ultimo casi gritando

- te dije que si no querías venir te quedaras, has venido porque has querido.

- ¿y dejarte venir solo? podrías tardar meses en darte por vencido si no estoy yo para arrastrarte de vuelta en cuanto vallamos a la antigua casa y descubras que no hay manera de encontrarla.

- sabes que no me voy a ir asta que la encuentre o al menos allá agotado todas las posibilidades de encontrarla tanto si estas tu como si no.

- ¡joder Bill! ¿por que así de repente te interesa tanto encontrar a esa chica?

- pues la verdad no lo se solo se que tengo muchísimas ganas de verla. ahora sal de aquí y vete a tu cuarto Tom sera mejor que durmamos mañana sera un día muy largo

- uff- tras bufar se fue dando un portazo sabia que estaría así asta que volviéramos, no se por que se había venido si no tenia tan pocas ganas.

en fin me iré a dormir y mañana temprano saldré de vuelta al pueblo en el que conocí a Giselle.

...

el sonido del despertado me levanto temprano tenia 3 oras de viaje en coche hasta Leipzig y tenia que levantar de la cama ha Tom cosa que me costaría una eternidad sabiendo que le encanta dormir tanto como a mi y que ademas no tiene ninguna gana de ir.

después de ducharme y vestirme me dirigí a la habitación de Tom, llame a la puerta pero no abría así que llame mas fuerte estaba apunto de pegarle patadas a la puerta que no tenia la culpa de nada pero en ese momento abro mi hermano con una cara que oscilaba entre el sueño y la mala ostia.

- ¿sabes que ora es?- me pregunto

- si, son las 8 de la mañana si salimos a las 9 a las 12 estaremos en Leipzig. eso te deja una ora para arreglarte y desayunar.- le dije entrando sin el permiso que por otra parte no necesitaba.

- ¿pero como tienes tanta cara? vienes aquí me despiertas a las 8 de la mañana y ademas me planificas mi tiempo

- mira estaré abajo desayunando me iré a las 9 tanto si estas como si no, porque con tus ganas creo que es mejor que te quedes durmiendo y entreteniéndote por la calle, no te diré nada si prefieres quedarte en serio Tom- tras decir eso salí de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

la verdad es que si me apoyara preferiría que se viniera por que así tendría compañía en el coche pero sabia que odiaba estar aquí por este motivo así que mejor seria que se quedase y disfrutase de su tiempo como quisiese. esto antes no era así siempre nos apoyábamos pasase lo que pasase, siempre estábamos juntos mas que gemelos parecíamos siameses pero ya no teníamos 10 años teníamos 20 y necesitábamos nuestro propio espacio y teníamos distintas opiniones aunque había veces como esta en la que echaba de menos esa relación.

pedí un café y me senté donde Tom si decidía bajar me viese fácilmente. el tiempo pasaba eran las 9 menos cuarto y Tom no aparecía ya casi había perdido la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

- hey - me dijo mi hermano sentándose de mala manera en la silla parecia que acababa de caer del techo por como estaba sentado.

- hey - le conteste con una sonrisa sintiéndome alegre del que al final mi hermano aya decidido acompañarme, parecía que esa relación no se había perdido al menos no del todo.

se tomo otro café y en el mismo silencio nos fuimos a un coche que mandamos alquilar ya que los nuestros estaban en Los Ángeles

- ¿vas a hacer si no están en esa casa?- me pregunto mi hermano

- pues no lo se, iremos a programas y eso aquí en Alemania la historia se a propagado mucho mas ella ya debe haberse enterado

- y si se a enterado ¿me puedes decir por que no llama? a lo mejor ella no quiere encontrarnos ¿as pensado eso?

- si lo e pensado y si es así va a tener que decírmelo a la cara y decirme el por que no quiere

- no puedes obligarla

- no la voy a obligar si no quiere verme solo tienen que darme una explicación y no volveré a buscarla nunca

mientras codicia hablábamos de otras cosas intentando distraernos a mitad de camino deje que fuera el el que conducía para no cansarme yo. al final llegamos

- ¿esta es no?- le pregunte a Tom enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Giselle sabia perfectamente que era esa a pesar de los años seguía recordando como era su casa pero estaba nervioso y por eso le pregunte a Tom

- sabes que si. llama de una vez- me dijo

llame tres veces y abrió una mujer adulta con un bebe en brazos. esa no era la madre de Giselle ni mucho menos Giselle

- perdone ¿esta es la casa de la familia Faber?

-no, ellos vivieron antes aquí pero ya se mudaron y nos vendieron la casa

- mm ¿podría darnos un numero de teléfono o algo para poder localizarlos?- pregunto mi hermano ante mi cara de decepción

- si pero no se si debería ¿por que los buscáis?

- somos amigos de la hija y deseamos encontrarla por favor- le pedí a la mujer poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito

- bueno esta bien pasad voy a buscar los papeles- nadie se resistía a mi carita de cachorrito de cuantos líos me había librado poniéndole esa cara a mi madre

pasamos y la mujer dejo al pequeño niño en una cuna llena de juguetes con los que empezó a jugar

- no se por que pero me sonáis de algo creo que os e visto entes- nos dijo la mujer mientras buscaba en un cajón lleno de carpetas y papeles

- eemm...- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase por que vi que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a una muchacha rubia que se nos quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y supe que ella le aclararía la duda

- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- empezó a gritar con lo que la mujer la miro extrañada

- ¿que pasa Emily? - le pregunto la mujer sobresaltada por el grito

- ¿vosotros sois Bill y Tom de Tokio Hotel?- nos pregunto

- si, hola- la dije poniéndome de pie y ella no perdió ni un segundo antes de que pudiese pestañear la tenia abrazándome

- dios no me lo puedo creer ¿que hacéis aquí?- pregunto mientras abrazaba también a mi hermano

- aaa ya se donde os había visto sois los muchachos de las fotos que mi sobrina tiene pegadas por todo su cuarto- dijo la mujer

- tiiaaa - la regaño Emily sonrojándose

estuvimos un rato ablando con Emily y resulto ser una chica muy maja. al decirle por lo que estábamos aquí nos dijo que deseaba que encontrásemos a Giselle

- ¡ya lo encontré!- dijo de pronto la mujer- pero os aviso de que el numero tiene ya muchos años puede que ya no sea su numero.

- vale, muchas gracias por tomarse tanta molestia- le dije ya eran las dos llevábamos un total de dos oras en esa casa haciendo que la mujer registrara su casa de arriba abajo buscando un papel y había sido muy amable

- bueno llamad aquí que a mi también me da intriga- nos dijo la mujer

marque el numero y mire a Tom nos los nervios reflejados en mis ojos

- animo- me susurro y termine de marcar

-_¿hola?-_contesto alguien a la otra linea

- buenos días ¿hablo con la familia Faber?- conteste con tres pares de ojos fijos en mi

-_ si, ¿quien es?_- !eran ellos! mi ilusión se debió de reflejar en mi cara por que las tres personas que me acompañaban sonrieron

- ¿señora Berta? soy Bill Kaulitz ¿me recuerda?- la dije recordando su nombre

- _Bill, ohh claro que te recuero a ti y a tu hermano mi hija lloro mucho cuando os fuisteis y ahora es una gran fan vuestra_- me dijo sin saber la felicidad que eso me producía

- ohh me alegro de saber eso ¿ podría decirme donde encontrarla? es que hemos venido para buscarla queremos volver a verla- la dije

- _nos mudamos a Berlin ella esta estudiando aquí ¿como habéis conseguido nuestro numero?_- Berlin eso estaba algo lejos de aquí pero da igual ya la había encontrado

- eehh pues estamos en su antigua casa de Leipzig y la mujer de la casa nos a dado el numero

-_ eso esta muy lejos ¿vais a venir?_

- si, si es tan amable de darnos la dirección de Giselle estaremos allí pasado mañana- cogeríamos un avión a Berlin

- _si pues esta en la calle Karl-Liebknecht-Straße nº 21 llámame cuando estáis allí quiero ver la cara de mi hija al veros_

- lo aremos se lo prometo que pase un buen día

- _lo mismo digo Bill_- y colgó

mire a mi hermano tras apuntar el nombre de la calle en un papel y guardarme el móvil

- ¡tenemos el numero de su casa!- le dije saltando sobre el para abrazarlo como cuando eramos niños y se aproximaba la navidad

- jajaja vele por fin la hemos encontrado ¿donde vive?- me pregunto

- en Berlin, en esta calle- le di el papel que el no cogió por que me estaba mirando

- ¿en Berlin? ¡eso significa que tendremos que cojer otro avión!

- si pero ya sabes puedes quedarte si es lo que quieres- le dije

- sabes que iré contigo y mas ahora que la hemos encontrado- me dijo sonriendo al fin

- me alegro de que la hallan encontrado chicos- nos dijo la mujer

- sssiii que ilusión e leído mucho en Internet sobre esa misteriosa Giselle- nos dijo Emily

- aahh otra cosa que os tenemos que pedir, no digáis nada ni publiquéis nada en Internet si los medios se enteran de esto tendremos cientos de periodistas y fans en la puerta de la casa de Giselle antes de que lleguemos nosotros y eso puede que le agobie, así que por favor mantened nuestro secreto- les explique

- por supuesto que no diremos nada- nos aseguro la mujer

- yo tampoco diré nada. ¿ podría hacerme una foto con vosotros?- nos dijo Emily tras media ora haciéndonos fotos con ellas y firmar todos los posters que Emily tenia en su habitación nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto para cojer billetes para viajar a Berlin cuanto antes.


End file.
